Similarites and Differences
by BuffKatie
Summary: Chloe decides to show Lex how to have fun, while someone plans the exact opposite
1. Default Chapter

"Similarities and Differences"  
  
Author: Buffster (Katie)  
  
Category: Lex/Chloe (Friendship/Romance/Humor/Drama)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Feedback: Yes Please :-)  
  
Chloe stood in front of the doors. The huge wooden doors stood high and Chloe felt like she shrunk down to 3 feet again. She was at the Lex Luthor's house and it felt strange being there without Clark or anyone else. It was just her..and Lex..and is gazillions of butlers and servants. She combed through her hair with her fingers, something she did when she was nervous. She didn't even know why she was nervous - it was just Lex, just some guy. The front door swung open and Lex leaned against the doorway - giving her his trademark smirk.  
  
"Do you want to do the interview out here in the cold or do you want to come in?" He said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Very funny, I was just deciding on how I should let you know. I mean, I know you were preparing big time for me." She said, grinning. Lex laughed.  
  
"You know me too well, Ms. Sullivan." He said, leading her down the hall. They walked into a room Chloe had never seen before. It had two huge leather chairs sitting across from each other and were in a front of a blazing fireplace. Lex took a seat and gestured for Chloe to sit across from him.  
  
"You can call me Chloe." She said, taking a recorder out of her bag, along with a pen and notebook. Lex studied her for a moment.  
  
"And you can call me Lex. You're prepared. I like that in a girl." He said. Chloe looked up and rolled her eyes.  
  
"And I love to please you." She shot back, before feeling a blush come on her cheeks. She saw Lex raise his eyebrows.  
  
"OK! So, what made you decide to do the whole co-ownership thing with Lana?" She asked, tapping her pencil against the notebook.  
  
"It was not only a great opportunity itself but a very smart idea on Lana's part. I was going to stick with my plan first but when she told me what she wanted to do and her offer was great. I couldn't miss it." He said truthfully. Chloe looked up, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Is this going to be an honest interview?" She said, smiling. Lex laughed and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"I'm always honest." He said. Chloe snorted and suddenly grew serious and put her pencil down.  
  
"Do you ever get lonely, Lex?" She asked, her eyes questioning. Lex looked up in surprise.  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even a little bit? I mean you live in this big old house all by yourself. I would be lonely if I were you."  
  
"Well your not me." The words came out harsher than expected and Lex saw Chloe look at him in surprise.  
  
"Don't get so defensive. You know what. I have a plan." She said, suddenly get excited. Lex studied her again and found himself enjoying her company.  
  
"Should I be scared?"  
  
"No. We are going to be friends, Lex. I'm going to show you a fun side of you that you've never seen." She grinned and bounced off the couch and playfully sat on his lap. Lex watched her in amusement.  
  
"Well, I've been really busy so..." He said trailing off, but she waved his words away.  
  
"Shut up. There's a carnival tomorrow through Sunday and we are going to go and have something called fun, okay?" She said, smiling and jumping up. She grabbed her books and looked back at him.  
  
"Tomorrow we are going at 7, meet me by the ferris wheel, okay? Bye!" She walked out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
He walked into the room and watched the guy in front of him look out of the window.  
  
"Hello Lex." He said deeply. Lex spun around and gave him a look.  
  
"How did you find me?" He asked angriliy. The guy gave a low chuckle.  
  
"Is that any way to greet a friend? You're not exactly hard to find you know." He said.  
  
"You're nowhere near my friend. What do you want?" Lex asked.  
  
"Revenge. But don't worry I'm not going to injure or kill you. That's so cliche. What I am going to do is prove to the world that you, Lex Luthor, have emotions." With that, he turned and walked out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
"You're going out with Lex?!" Chloe laughed.  
  
"Shut up Clark. You make it sound like it's a date." She giggled. Clark gave her a look.  
  
"It sounds like one." He mumbled, giving her a playful look.  
  
"Please, Clark. You sound like a girl." She said, ignoring the offended look he gave her. Pete, meanwhile, gave a snort of laughter.  
  
"I am just showing Lex what it's like to have fun. He would be so much more laid-back if he had fun." She said casually.  
  
"Chloe, I'm betting you $10 he shows up there wearing a business suit." Pete said. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not going to show up wearing a -"  
  
~~  
  
"A business suit?! What kind of person wears a business suit to a carnival!" Chloe said in shock as Lex walked up to her. Lex just watched her as she unbuttoned the outer part and made him take it off. She took it and handed it to a laughing Clark and Pete.  
  
"Go put this in a car or something. Make someone's day." She said as they walked off. Lex gave her a look. He still looked somewhat professional in his gray pants and shirt but it didn't look as formal as with that jacket thing.  
  
"I need that." He said, smiling,  
  
"Sure you do. Rule #1: You don't wear a business suit when you are going out to have fun, are you insane?!" She joked as they walked in the line of the ride called the Zipper.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. But a carnival isn't exactly my idea of fun." He said, looking around. Chloe pushed him playfully.  
  
"Would you rather be at home doing math and counting money?" She challenged him. He looked away.  
  
"I win. Oh look we get to go on now." She squealed and she hopped into the cage. Lex followed tentively behind her, ignoring the guys look of shock as he locked the cage. He was so close to Chloe and his stomach started jumping up and down. It's just the ride, he told himself as it started. Chloe squealed as they went up and stopped.  
  
"Oh look how fun this ride it." He said sarcastically. She ignored him and started pushing the cage back and forth. He gave her a confused look.  
  
"It makes us flip around more." She explained, "Come on and help me." Lex gave in and started pushing the cage back and forth.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey look at that. She's using the Chloe-charm on him." Pete exclaimed, pointing to the rocking cage. Clark laughed.  
  
"I still cannot believe he came to this thing...Chloe must have done something to make him come." He joked. Pete shrugged him shoulders.  
  
"Maybe he likes her." He said, looking up at the two who were now laughing as they waited for the ride to start.  
  
"Maybe." Clark said quietly.  
  
~~~  
  
From the shadows of a the park, a man watched the two laughing in the ride.  
  
"Lex Luthor happy? I don't like this." He said, before dialing a number.  
  
TBC............. 


	2. Chapter 2

~*Part 2*~  
  
It started out as a beautiful, sunny day but ended in a gloomy, rainy day. They were still at the carnival, mostly on Chloe's decision, according to her, the carnival was still fun because there was an indoor arcade and she pulled them all in the room.  
  
"What made you come to this, Lex?" Clark asked him.  
  
"I do like having fun, Clark." Lex responded. Pete snorted and Lex turned around to say something and stopped short. His eyes were studying something behind the group. He looked at them apologetically.  
  
"Excuse me. Go somewhere and I'll catch up with you." He told them and ran off. Chloe and Clark exchanged a look and Chloe began to go in Lex's direction when Clark grabbed her arm.  
  
"Not everyone needs investigating Chloe." He said, pulling her over to a pretend skiing game. Chloe rolled her eyes and gave Clark a puppy dog look.  
  
"And I don't investigate everyone. He just seemed weirded out." She explained and Clark laughed.  
  
"Lex is strange." Pete pointed out. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and put two quarters into the game.  
  
"Time to ski, baby!" She said, winking at the guys as she began her game.  
  
~~~  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lex said, grabbing the guys arm. He yanked his arm away.  
  
"Just picking out my options on ways to hurt you. She your girlfriend?" He asked. Lex moved closer to him.  
  
"No she's not. She's just a friend and I swear to god if you even try anything on her-" He threatened.  
  
"What are you going to do? Tell your daddy? Use some money and make it go away? This isn't a winning situation for you, Lex. You are going to get paid back and I mean it." He said, and disappeared off. Lex ran in his direction but people kept going in front of him. Once he reached outside, the guy was gone.  
  
~~  
  
"Everything okay Lex?" Clark asked as Lex came and sat down with them.  
  
"Of course everything is okay. I just felt a little sick." He said, looking around. Clark shot him a look, something was wrong and he wanted to find out. Now's not the time to act like Chloe, he thought, he's probably telling the truth. Chloe yawned and Pete elbowed her.  
  
"Chloe's tired at a carnival? Are you sick?" He asked, pressing his palm to her forehead. She swatted him away and suddenly grinned at Clark.  
  
"I'm surprise that he hasn't noticed yet." She said to Pete who just grinned. Clark turned around and saw Lana playing an arcade game and laughing with Whitney. Lana looked up and smiled sweetly at them as she pulled Whitney over.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" She greeted them, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Nothing, just talking about Chloe is actually tired at a carnival." Pete said laughing at Chloe, who rolled her eyes. Lana laughed and noticed Lex.  
  
"Whoa, Lex, never seen you out of business suit." She said grinning. She saw Chloe reach over and gently smack him and grin.  
  
"I told you so." She teased and Lex smiled and looked away. Lana saw Chloe shoot Lex a worried look.  
  
"Lex, I told you we were going to have fun and you are just not looking like it. Come on, time to play some arcade games." She said, as she took his hand and pulled him off.  
  
~~  
  
"What's up?" She asked him as they walked away. He gave her a look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking around.  
  
"That! Ever since you ran off – you've been a weird, not happy mood and it's no fun." She teased, wrapping her arm around his arm and smiling at him. Lex pulled his arm away.  
  
"Look, Chloe, it's better if you just stay away from me. You'll be safer that way. Excuse me, I am going home." He said and left. Chloe stared at his retreating figure in shock and confusion.  
  
~~  
  
"Are they going out?" Lana asked Clark who shook his head.  
  
"They had an interview and Chloe told him he needed to have more fun and here we are – Chloeville." Pete said, gesturing around the carnival. Lana laughed. Just then Chloe came back to the table and sat down, confusion on her face.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Lex?" Clark asked, concerned.  
  
"We were walking, I asked him what was wrong, he went weird and said I should stay away from him because it's not safe and then he ran off." She said, looking even more confused. Clark and Pete shared a look and Clark couldn't help the bad feeling starting up in his stomach.  
  
~~  
  
Lex slammed the door of his house and looked around. He shouldn't have acted like that – she probably was going to mention it to Clark and the two of them would work to figure it out. He couldn't be around them, not right now with him going around and watching his every move. He couldn't let him hurt Chloe or Clark or any of the others. He just wouldn't.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe walked down the street, her late night walk. She had been doing this for awhile. Around 10:00, she would get ready and go out for a walk because it would help clear her mind about the all the things going on around her. Especially today. She couldn't help but wonder what the heck was wrong with Lex and why he had run out like that. She suddenly slammed into someone, who grabbed onto her.  
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I must not have been paying attention." She said, pulling away. The guy looked down on her and she got a creepy feeling in her stomach and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm.  
  
"Excuse me." She said, trying to push past him, but he wouldn't allow her. Thinking fast, she kicked him in the groin and ran past him. There weren't many people on the street and all the stores were closed. The next block has houses – she thought as she ran and someone run towards her…She tried to dodge the person, but they grabbed her and shoved thing against her mouth. Her world went into blackness.  
  
TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

~*Part 3*~  
  
"Clark, honey, wake up." Martha said, gently pushing him around. Clark moaned and opened his eyes, which were ready to fall back down. He looked at the clock – 1:00 AM. What was going on?  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting up. His mom turned and looked helplessly at Jonathon. Clark looked between the two, concern and worry piling up in him.  
  
"Clark, Chloe's missing."  
  
~~  
  
She woke up in a dark, cold room. The first thing she realized was that her head was pounding really bad. She reached into her jeans, only two find that instead of the typical crazy patterned shirt and jeans she was wearing a long gown. Which meant whomever these creeps were, they had undressed her. She shuddered at the thought and stood up and immediately fell back down. She was too weak to stand, she tried crawling across the floor and tapped on the walls, hoping to find some kind of passage or door to make it out of.  
  
She didn't know how she would make it out if she could barely even stand. Why would these people kidnap her? She didn't do anything at all today and she didn't remembered being followed. She gave up, as her body was getting to tired to even move, and laid there hoping someone would come and find her.  
  
~~  
  
Clark rushed up to Lex's door and began pounding on it, not caring at the moment how frantic he was acting. The door opened to reveal one of the Lex's butlers giving him an annoyed look.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, a French accent in his voice.  
  
"I need to speak with Lex, it's an emergency." He said. It began to thunder and not even a minute later; rain was pouring down on his head. He gave the butler an impatient look.  
  
"Mr. Luthor is sleeping right now. Why don't you come back in the morning when people are awake?" He said, beginning to close the door. Clark didn't know what possessed him to do it, but his hand shot out and held the door open.  
  
"I need to speak with him. I wouldn't come all the way across town to speak with him if it wasn't a true emergency." He pleaded.  
  
"Listen, you snooty little American boy. Mr. Luthor is sleeping and I am not risking losing my job to wake him up. Now hear you –" He got cut off, but Lex.  
  
"It's fine. I know an emergency when I hear one. Go do some chores, Michael." He said pointedly to the huffy butler as he walked away. Clark walked into the house and started pacing. Lex just watched him for a moment.  
  
"Clark, are you going to tell me what's wrong anytime soon?" He asked. Clark stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Chloe's missing. She never came home from her nightly walk. Her dad called my house, hoping she stopped by but she never did. No one's seen or heard for her for about 2-3 hours. And that's not Chloe-like." Clark said, fear in his eyes. Lex paled and looked out the window.  
  
"Have you searched the town?" He asked, trying to stay calm, but his head was reeling. He took her, this was his payback and someone who the guy hardly knew was going to pay for something she didn't do. He walked over to the nearest phone and dialed a number. The person who picked up laughed.  
  
"Howdy Lex, what ever could you be calling about?" The voice asked. Lex froze and slowly looked around, ignoring Clark's confused looks.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He asked. The voice laughed again.  
  
"I have people watching you..okay..no, I have Caller ID." He said. Lex sighed and felt anger go through his body.  
  
"Do you have her?" He asked lowly.  
  
"Damn straight I have her and I won't let her go." He snapped.  
  
"Take me instead. Just let her go." He pleaded.  
  
"Is Lex Luthor pleading with me? This is just too enjoyable." He said and Lex could almost hear the smile on his face.  
  
"She's an innocent. She means nothing to know so let her go."  
  
"Ah, but that's not the point, Lex, now is it? She means a lot to you and that's my goal here. To hurt you in a way no one can. And she is that way. Let's say I kill her-" He said, only to be cut off my Lex.  
  
"You touch her and I swear to god you'll pay and wish that you never did." He threatened. Clark moved towards him but Lex motioned him away.  
  
"That's a touch of irony, now isn't it Lex? That's exactly what you did to me." He said.  
  
"I never hurt anyone." Lex retorted. A shocked laugh came over the other end.  
  
"You just caused someone I care about to leave. You see, Mr. Luthor, she left me because she thought she was in love with you! But you weren't in love with her, now were you? She was another one of your so-called 'groupies' and you gave a rats ass about her. And she found out and left – never called or anything – and no one has heard for hear in 2 years. This is payback for making me lose the one I love. Now it's your turn." He said and hung up, leaving Lex staring at the reciever in shock.  
  
~~  
  
The door opened and bright lights flooded the room, Chloe shielded her eyes and groaned. The person picked her up and walked down the hall. He threw her in a chair and tied her hands together and then her feet. She opened her eyes and squinted at the guy. He didn't look familiar. He looked around 5'9 and was very built. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes that had anger in them. Chloe felt a chill go up her spine just looking at him. There was something about him that was very off.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She spat out. He suddenly backhanded her.  
  
"Now that's no way to speak to a stranger. Truth be told, you don't know me, but I am here to cause you pain." He said, grinning.  
  
"If you don't know me, then why cause me pain?" Chloe asked, trying to keep a biting remark from coming out.  
  
"Well, you see, when I hurt you – it hurts Lex. And that's what my goal is." He said. Lex? Why would he hurt Lex by hurting her?  
  
"Well, you see, Lex doesn't care about me in that way so you're wasting your time on me." She snapped.  
  
"Funny. You didn't hear him on the phone – poor little baby Lex was actually pleading with me to take his life instead of yours. He was so worried and here you are lying to me. LYING! I don't like liars, in fact, I hate them and wish them pain." He replied, holding a gun in his hand. Chloe's heart stopped. What did he have planned for her? She couldn't help but be terrified of him killing her, but she willed herself not to be scared, or at least not to show it to him.  
  
~~  
  
Clark stared in shock at Lex after Lex had told him the story about what was going on. It all didn't make sense. He didn't understand why this guy was so intent on doing this to Lex, when it wasn't his fault in the first place.  
  
"Why Chloe?" He asked, getting even more confused. Lex let out a sigh.  
  
"He saw us at the carnival. He must have thought that we were going out or something." He said, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, we're gonna get her back. He'll probably just keep her there, tied up or something." Clark tried sounding reasonable. Lex looked up, dread filling his eyes.  
  
"Clark, you're not getting the picture here. He's going to torture her until he kills her."  
  
~~  
  
Chloe felt like she couldn't breathe. This guy was no where near sane. He had hit her in several places with a bat, and even made light cuts with a knife on her. He even slammed the bat into her head. She wanted to plead with him to stop, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was getting what he wanted.  
  
"Does this hurt?" He asked, an evil smile spreading across his face. He took the bat and swung. And once again, blackness pulled her in.  
  
~~  
  
"Where could he have taken her?" Clark asked, once they got in Lex's car. Lex pulled out of the driveway and went fast down the one-way street.  
  
"I have a guess. It's in Smallville, I'm pretty sure it's the place where he caught his girlfriend and I kissing. This club." He pulled into the parking lot and they ran inside.  
  
~~  
  
The guy grinned at Chloe's limp figure. This is exactly what he planned. To hurt Lex for hurting him. He would leave a cryptic message on Lex's machine saying where she was and Lex would come and find her dead. He pulled out a gun.  
  
"Payback Lex." He said. Clark raced into the room and knocked him down hard and got pushed off. Both were fighting for the gun.  
  
Lex ran into the room and saw Chloe and felt his breath shortened. What had this maniac done to her? He quickly untied the ropes and her limp body fell into his arms. He cradled her body, oblivious to the fight going o nearby. A gun shot went off, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
  
TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

~*Part 4*~  
  
The shot rang and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Lex's head snapped up and searched around the room and saw Clark against the wall, starting to stand slowly, a worried look in his eyes. His eyes traveled to the body on the floor of the guy. A pool of blood was surrounding him and Clark immediately rushed over to him and felt for his pulse.  
  
"He doesn't have a pulse." He said slowly. His eyes met Lex's and he then looked at Chloe, who was still knocked out.  
  
"Is she okay?" He asked, going over to her and pulling her into his arms. Lex couldn't help but notice how empty it felt without her in his arms. He watched as Clark smoothed back her hair and try to wake her up. Lex then took out his cell phone and dialed 911 and gave them instructions on where they were and what had happened. Chloe started to stir slowly and her eyes opened. Everything was blurry but she could feel someone holding her and trying to get her up. The person sounded so familiar, it was Clark. She rolled her head over and saw Lex watching her in concern.  
  
"Chloe, can you hear us?" She heard him asked. She put her hands on the ground and started to sit up, but Clark pushed her back down.  
  
"You should lie down for a little while. The police are on their way." He said soothingly. Chloe ignored him and struggled to sit up and looked around and gasped at the sight before her. The guy who had kidnapped her was on the ground, surrounded by blood. She looked away, bringing her hands to her face.  
  
"Is he-?" She asked, trailing off. Lex looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Yes, he is dead. But don't worry about him, the one thing you should worry about is getting better." He said. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some aspirin or something." She said, rubbing her temples. At that moment, the police came barging through the door.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe sat in her hospital bed, a bored look on her face and she flipped through the channels. She landed on the Spanish channel and gave up.  
  
"What the heck. I need to learn it anyway." She muttered and she sat back and watched it. At that moment Lex came into the room, his hand full of white roses. She smiled at him, and waved.  
  
"Hey." She said grinning.  
  
"Hey yourself." He said and looked to see what she was watching. His face was full of amusement.  
  
"The Spanish channel? How very Chloe." He said jokingly.  
  
"If I could hit you right now I would." She laughed.  
  
"Sure you would." He said sarcastically. She gave him an evil look and continued watching the show "La Familia". Lex pulled the chair up next to her bed.  
  
"So what has happened so far?" He asked, watching her.  
  
"Well, this is all from my point of view. But I think that the boy and the girl are dating but he cheated on her with some skank and now the skank and the girl are fighting on the stairs over the boy." She said. Lex laughed.  
  
"Sounds interesting." He said, grabbing the remote and turning it off. Chloe reached for it but he pulled it away.  
  
"We need to talk." He said seriously. Chloe put her hands over her heart.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked in mock hurt. He laughed.  
  
"I just want to apologize for everything. That guy, Tom, he had the wrong idea about you. He thought that you were my girlfriend so he wanted to hurt you in the way I had hurt him. I am so sorry about everything." He said, sincerity in his eyes. Chloe reached over and took his hand, and a charge went through her. It felt like electricity was going through her body and her heart starting pounding. She looked over and Lex, wondering if he had felt the same thing that she had just felt.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't have possibly known that he was capable of this." She said comfortingly. Lex could only look away.  
  
~~  
  
Chloe and Clark were walking down the street and were talking about the past few days.  
  
"I am just happy being out of that place. I will be happy if I don't step within 100 feet of a hospital in the next year. I don't like them." She said, waving her hands around. Clark wrapped his arm around her and brought her to him.  
  
"I was so scared when you were gone. I thought that I was going to lose you." He said truthfully. Chloe turned and gave him a hug.  
  
"Lose me? Are you kidding? You can't get rid of me that easily." She said playfully. Clark smiled and took his arm off of her. He then gave her a look.  
  
"Are you mad at Lex?" He asked, watching her face. She looked at him.  
  
"No way, Clark. Lex didn't mean for this to happen so I'm going to hold him responsible." She said. Clark nodded and they continued walking down the street.  
  
TBC….. 


End file.
